<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marry Me by Dalthrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308024">Marry Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalthrin/pseuds/Dalthrin'>Dalthrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bolin is precious, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Korra Is So Done, M/M, Mako Is A Good Bro, Marriage Proposal, Wei is free to be a sap because we literally knows nada about his personality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalthrin/pseuds/Dalthrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Bolin's defense, proposing in the heat of battle is still not the worst idea he's had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Wei (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marry Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by that iconic scene in Pirates of the Caribbean lol</p>
<p>Bitches be seeing two characters with 3 seconds worth of chemistry and start shipping them. It's me, I'm bitches. Anyway to fellow Weilin shippers, I FEEL YA. Someone once told me to be the change you want to see in the world, so here, I offer you my humble tribute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, perhaps it was foolish of them to think that peace would be guaranteed.</p>
<p>It was nothing too dramatic, really. Just the world’s fate in their hands again, basically another Tuesday. One moment the constant background hum of the Satomobiles was lulling him to sleep, and the next enemies were swarming the City Hall. Were they Equalists? No, those aren’t benders. Earth Kingdom loyalists again? Triple Threat Triad? Whatever, Wei kinda lost count. As long as there was still someone left for him to chug rocks at, he would fight.</p>
<p>Korra was at the center kicking ass as usual, Mako’s back to her as their arms jabbed and their legs twirled, sending out currents of fire and wind. Moving in tandem with his brother in a well-practised dance, Wei launched a particularly large boulder at the group in front of him, scattering them like leaves. Looking around, his blood nearly froze as he saw the mecha suits sneaking up on Bolin, who was busy directing a flow of lava at the enemies on his front.</p>
<p>He charged without saying a word, knowing Wing would have his back. Right as rain, a rock pillar rose up from beneath him, blasting him straight into the air. He shot his cable to Bolin and narrowly pulled him out of the way of a stream of flames. Landing on the ground, the two swung their arms in perfect sync, and large slabs of stone erected from either sides of the hulking monstrosities, trapping them in place.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Bolin exhaled, flashing his boyfriend a toothy grin. Wei smiled and patted his cheek softly, just like all those years ago.</p>
<p>“You two lovebirds done?” Wing said exasperatedly as he tried to fend off a barrage of metal blades being launched his way. As the pair rejoined him, however, a thought suddenly struck Bolin.</p>
<p>“Marry me!” </p>
<p>Wei took a double take. “What-” he cut off as a rock flew straight at them. They both punched it together, shattering it instantly. “I don’t think now’s the best time!”</p>
<p>With a raise of his arms, Bolin brought up a wall of stone to buy them some cover. “Wei, if my past relationships have taught me anything, is that it’ll never be the best time!” Bolin said, wincing as something struck the wall and it shook slightly. “Before you know it, the world’s gonna pull you apart, or need you to save it again. Now is probably the only time we have.” </p>
<p>The earth wall was blasted down by a mecha suit, but the three earthbenders widened their stances and jabbed at the ground. It was nothing compared to Toph’s, but the little earth wave they created was able to topple the metal monster.</p>
<p>“We’ve been dating for two years and I love you,” Bolin said as if they were never interrupted. “I’ve made my choice. What’s yours?”</p>
<p>Wei’s lower lip trembled for a bit. He took an almost imperceptible glance at his twin and, in a rare moment of sincerity, Wing nodded.</p>
<p>“Korra!” Wei suddenly yelled, making them both jump. He turned to the center of the fight, “Korra, marry us!”</p>
<p>“Kinda in the middle of something here!” Korra yelled back, dispelling an incoming blast of fire.</p>
<p>Three more mecha suits showed up, their electrical nodes whirring. The twins shot their cables and flew out of the way, Wei with Bolin clinging to him. “Come on, Korra!”</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine!” Korra huffed. Inhaling deeply, she all by snarled, her airbending amplifying her voice. “My dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to- umph!”</p>
<p>She sidestepped a soldier and elbowed him in the middle.</p>
<p>“-to celebrate the union-”</p>
<p>She launched a massive fireball at a mecha suit, knocking it back.</p>
<p>“-of Bolin and Wei Beifong!”</p>
<p>Wei threw a Satomobile at a mecha suit and Bolin sprayed it with lava, blowing them both up. “Wei Beifong, do you take me to be your husband?” Bolin said as he gazed into the fire dancing in Wei’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I do. Duck.”</p>
<p>Wei launched his cable at the assailant behind Bolin, then swung him into a nearby wall with a sickening crash. Breathless, he turned to Bolin. “Bolin, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband-”</p>
<p>He lifted a boulder for Bolin to kick.</p>
<p>“-in sickness and in health-”</p>
<p>They both slammed the ground together, sprouting rock columns to blast enemies away.</p>
<p>“-and in dealing with my crazy family?”</p>
<p>“I DO!!!”</p>
<p>“As the Avatar, I now pronounce you husband and husband!” Korra shouted at the top of her lungs, using the blast to blow away a group of earthbenders. “You may kiss!”</p>
<p>Wei and Bolin leaned into each other, but a loud blast interrupted them as a platoon of mecha suits marched forward. Wing and Mako jumped in front of them, however, metal debris and sparks floating around the two.</p>
<p>“We got this! Just kiss already!” One brother said.</p>
<p>“You better respect my little bro’s wedding!” Another roared.</p>
<p>Smiling despite the chaos, Wei and Bolin leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was far from a gentle kiss. There was a sense of urgency and panic, with both men tasted like dirt, ash, and even blood. Around them, the battlefield raged on, screams and cries pierced the air while the smell of aerosols wafted like a suffocating perfume.</p>
<p>It was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also I have no idea what happens in the post-series comics so please forgive me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>